


十七级楼梯

by Jane47



Category: Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: Leech is Paul's brother-in-law, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: Paul Maddens的姐姐在他十六岁的时候嫁给了伦敦的Allen Leech，那个有着一头黑色乱发的男人，他的眼神总是会有意无意地落在Paul的身上。





	十七级楼梯

Paul Maddens的姐姐在他十六岁的时候嫁给了伦敦的Allen Leech，那个有着一头黑色乱发的男人，艺术家的短胡渣、在家里也穿着衬衫和西裤的男人，他黑色皮鞋的鞋跟每在地板上走一步，都会发出一步的声响。

Leech是伦敦城内有名的大户，Allen的父母都是虔诚的天主教徒，为了让Allen上进，Leech夫妇带他去教堂做礼拜接受上帝的指引。 在这里，Allen认识了做义工的Maddens姐弟。

没过多久，Allen对Paul的姐姐展开了猛烈的追求。能嫁入Leech家是Maddens的亲戚们想不到的好事，唯一企图阻止的只有Paul，然而姐姐听不下去他说的任何一个字，她早已被寄人篱下而又处处受限的生活逼迫到疯狂。

很快，她答应了Allen的求婚，带着Pual一起搬进了Leech和他们一起住的新家。

那是一栋漂亮而又讨人喜欢的复式公寓。 姐姐和姐夫住在二楼，Paul睡在一楼的书房，“Paul还是学生，书房比起客房更实用。”Allen在他们到达的第一天如此解释道，大度地让渡出自己书房的使用权，这让姐姐很受用，给了Allen一个甜蜜的吻。那个黑发男人同样低头回吻了她，眼神阴鸷晦涩而又轻飘飘地落在了站在一旁的Paul身上。

那让Paul打了一个抖。

新家的楼梯是木制的，贴着跟地板同款的实木地板，茶红偏深的颜色，即使不穿皮鞋也能踩出声响，一级就是一步，十七级就是十七步，接着右转五步便是书房。

黑发的男人在夜里迈下这二十二步，用钥匙旋开厚重的书房木门，保养得当的门扉被无声地推开，他在黑暗里走近沉睡的Paul。

胡渣和男人摸向他下体的手让Paul惊恐地醒来，但恐惧让男人愉悦，他几近享受地向Paul的耳边低语，让他想清楚挣扎的后果，问他是否想再次回到别人的篱下，被强奸的弟弟和被休婚的姐姐。Paul猛地呜咽了一声，随后安静了下来，他背对着男人面朝着墙壁不再挣动了。黑发的男人将睡衣从他的肩头褪下，露出奶白的肩背，牙齿和胡渣磨得皮肤通红。他不停地低语着，夸赞Paul的乖巧，接着将湿热的阴茎头蹭弄进了Paul的腿间，Pual屈辱地咬住了嘴唇。却被黑发男人拽过手，让他帮他手淫，恶心而潮湿的触感让Paul的眼泪打湿了枕头。 他手指瘫软在男人的手心里沾满了溢出的前液，直到男人满意为止地在他腰侧咬出一个破皮渗血的牙印。Paul在枕头上悄悄蹭掉了自己的眼泪，黑发男人用手指揉按挤压向了他的穴口，手指粗暴地塞了进去，润滑不足，男人又让Paul舔湿他的手指，否则就这么直接操进去。Paul不得不含住对方的手指，好为他想奸淫自己润滑。

身体被打开的触感让人畏缩，阴茎粗圆的头端像是尺寸不合的钉子，硬生生地钉进了Paul的身体里，除了疼还是疼。Paul开始抽泣，间或求Allen慢一点，轻一点，Allen只掰过他的脸跟他接吻，在他的嘴唇内侧留下牙印，他在他的胸口和阴茎上作恶，挑逗而不让他发泄，仿佛只有Paul的眼泪才能让他得到快感。他像是骑马那样在Paul的床上骑他，他拍打着Paul浑圆柔软的臀瓣，让这个处在男孩和男人之间的身体颤抖迸发，他挤进他的身体深处，像是给母马配种一般持久。他情不自禁而无法压抑地含吮着Paul的肩头，喘着粗气握住Paul的手，让他在自己的下腹上按压，问他有没有感受到，他的阴茎在他体内跳动，他会射满Paul的肚子，让他到了明天还能感觉到自己在深深地进入他。 Allen混乱失序地在Paul身上发泄着，情欲粗重得像是磨谷的磨盘，来回碾碎了Paul的最后一点尊严，他颤抖地感受到了Allen内射时的抽搐和静止，Paul射在了Allen手里，一切仿佛都安静了下来。

黑发的男人走之前提上了裤子，将精液抹在了Paul的嘴上。他捏着Paul的下巴端详了半天不许他擦掉那点精液，直到液体半干在Paul的脸上，他才忽然出声戏谑道：好好回味。

接着推门离开了，那扇沉重的木门在弹簧地控制下匀速地合拢关闭，上锁声如刀落，什么都听不见了。

Maddens没有反抗，Paul对Allen如避蛇蝎。然而Allen依然会一次又一次地捉住他，浴后冰冷的水池台面，黑暗里车库的任何一个角落，而更多的，更多的还是深夜的书房。 Paul日益沉默，他和Allen唯一达成的共识的只有对姐姐绝口不提。那个黑发男人让夜晚变得诡怖起来，像是在一片黑暗之中等待死亡。无法入睡，Paul只有努力睁着眼睛等待天亮，Paul知道Allen从不在午夜将过的时候来他的房间。 凌晨让人乏味，白天里一切无所遁形。他是这么告诉Paul的。  
Paul尝试着减少待在家里的时间，他更晚地回来，姐姐比Allen还先发现了这一点，她几近歇斯底里地跟Paul谈过一次，叫他专心学业，说那才是Paul的出路——“我们总不能过得比以前差，Paul，那些人盯着我们在，我不要我们被耻笑。” Paul保持了沉默。 那天晚上，Allen操他比任何一次都狠，他从Paul的身后架起Paul的一条腿，将他按在墙上抽插顶弄。穴口被撑裂的地方出了一点血，Paul咬着手背忍耐。

但Allen是故意的，他在每每将要射精时缓下节奏，压过那阵快感，再接着操弄Paul。 疼痛仿佛没有尽头，最后的最后，他扯着Paul的头发将他压在了自己身下，让他的妻弟帮自己吮出来，精液和血的味道让Paul忍不住干呕了起来。Allen浑不在意地拍了拍他的脸颊，告诉他他对Paul有多满意，所以他会善待他。

“我有比你想象中还多得多的花样没让你尝过，别让我太快拿出来，我不想对你腻味。”Allen走之前将口袋里的按摩棒塞进了Paul湿滑的后穴里，塑胶的阳具不长，他塞得很深，Paul的膝盖反射般地抽动了两下。 Allen摸了摸他汗湿而潮红的脸，什么都没说便离开了。 Paul委顿地躺在地毯上，埋在自己的手臂里哭了一会儿，之后发了疯一样地用手指扣弄抽拔着那个在他身体里肮脏的玩意。他指缝全是男人的精液和自己的滑液，一夜情事之后连空气都叫泛着酸软和疼痛，他试了很久，把自己抓伤了也没能把那个东西拿出来。

他绝望又绝望，躺在地毯上连起来的欲望都没有。

直到第二天早上，Allen穿着他的衬衣、西裤，脚底踏着黑色的牛皮皮鞋，推门走了进来。

他用皮鞋抬起Paul的脸，鞋尖蹭弄着他湿润的发际和耳廓，低声问他会不会再试图消失了。

Paul没有说话，他在Allen的抚弄下闭上了眼。


End file.
